


You Are Beautiful

by FictionalNutter



Series: Endearment 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub!Dean, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Castiel, Dean is the most magnificent human in existence, both in body and soul. Dean doesn't quite believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote more. I want to kind of do installments about this size with kink-themed smut, so if you've got a kink you want to see me do in this series, please let me know! I'll be happy to include whatever I can. You can find me on Tumblr at [SupernaturallyImagined](http://www.supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com).

They established rules, because rules were important to the success of their relationship. The first rule, the one Castiel insisted upon the most, was that Dean had to ask for anything he wanted. No more guessing based on Dean's behavior and hoping that he got it right. Just because Castiel was good at reading Dean didn't mean he was always going to be right. As a result, Dean asking for what he wanted was a rule. The second rule was that if they needed to say something to the other, not to keep it to themselves. Castiel had a habit of keeping his questions about humanity to himself in an effort to not come across as ignorant, when he was simply curious. Dean had a habit of repressing everything. As Castiel put it, communication was key, especially in their new relationship.

The third rule had technically been the first, since it was the very first instruction Castiel had laid out for their new relationship. Really, all of the rules were linked together. Castiel wanted Dean to call him 'my love' precisely because it was so hard for him to do so. Castiel was fully aware that Dean loved him, and the hunter had even said it on occasion, but it was not something he found easy to say. It was even difficult for Dean to hear that he was loved in return. As a result, Castiel found it vitally important for them to have a regular and mutual expression of their love. Castiel did allow the name to be limited to when they were alone, because their relationship was theirs. It did not need to be flaunted in front of others in such a specific way.

That being said, when Castiel made that allowance for Dean, he had informed the hunter that he did want an obvious way for people to tell that Dean belonged to Castiel. Just because they didn't need to be overly obvious about the nature of their relationship didn't mean that there couldn't be a public sign that it existed. Dean had been willing enough, and had even admitted quietly that he'd always wanted such a sign. It had been Castiel who suggested a collar, but Dean who agreed with such immediacy that his words were jumbled. Castiel brought the collar into existence from his mind's eye, knowing exactly what he would like. He chose a braided horsehair choker. It was pitch black, and had a small golden clasp on the back. It was waterproof, Castiel explained to Dean, which meant there was not a need for him to ever remove it. When Dean bowed his head for Castiel to fasten it in place, the angel also informed him as he touched the clasp that only Castiel's touch could remove it. It was this action that cemented the rules they had put in place for themselves.

A piece of paper scribed primarily by Castiel contained every facet of their relationship they had chosen to detail. Everything from safewords to hard limits, privacy guidelines to public displays, and everything in between. There were basic rules, like Dean's inability to reach orgasm without Castiel's permission, and more complex rules, like how Dean was to behave in public around other people. Where once Dean might have been a massive flirt, he was now restricted to polite conversation. He was Castiel's, and Dean was in full agreement with the new arrangement. When Dean signed his name at the bottom and Castiel placed the collar around his neck, they were committed.

"What do you think?" Castiel asked, standing behind Dean as the hunter examined himself in the mirror. He was dressed in jeans and a black v-neck, the plaid shirt he'd been planning to wear if he ever made it outside slung over a chair a few feet away. Around his neck was the choker, which stood out prominently against his skin.

Dean had to clear his throat to get the words out. "It's...ah...it's perfect. My love." It still took a beat to add on the required endearment, but Dean could do it. He would do it, for Castiel.

"Good." Castiel placed a kiss on Dean's neck, right where the skin joined his shoulder. "I must say, I don't think you have ever looked more beautiful."

Flushing bright red, Dean didn't have a response for that. He ducked his head slightly, avoiding Castiel's gaze in the mirror.

"Hmmm. Do you doubt me, beloved?" Castiel asked, his tone hovering somewhere between teasing and threatening.

Dean's head snapped up again to meet Castiel's curious expression. "No, no, my love." He didn't have a way to express the feeling that being called beautiful evoked in him. It was similar to when Castiel called him 'beloved.' He craved it, but felt undeserving of it at the same time. It was difficult to reconcile those feelings.

"How many times have I told you how magnificent you are?" Castiel asked him softly. "Either your physical form or your soul."

"A lot," Dean admitted, ducking his head again.

"Yet you still appear to require convincing," Castiel mused. He backed away from Dean slightly, keeping a hand on the hunter's shoulder to retain their connection. "Come, join me on the bed."

Dean wasn't sure what to expect, but he followed the instruction anyway, following Castiel's lead when he he pushed Dean gently onto the bed and positioned him into a spreadeagled position on the bed. He had to sit up slightly when Castiel removed his shirt, but he returned to the previous position as soon as the fabric was gone.

"What are you, Dean?" Castiel asked conversationally, running his hands over Dean's chest, exploring.

Unsure how he was meant to focus with Castiel's hands on him, it took Dean a moment to come up with an answer. "Yours," he finally managed to reply. After a beat and a raised eyebrow from Castiel, he amended, "Yours, my love."

"Good boy," Castiel complimented him, dragging his thumbs lightly over Dean's nipples, smiling when the contact caused the hunter to arch off of the bed.

Dean wasn't fully able to identify what it was about Castiel's praise that sent such a wave of warmth through him, but he decided it didn't really need to be analyzed while the angel ran his hands all over Dean's bare chest.

Castiel leaned down and began to press soft kisses all over Dean's chest, completely ignoring how hard the hunter was beneath him. This wasn't about gratification. Not yet, at least. This was a lesson.

Panting, Dean tried to come up with something to say, but he wasn't entirely sure he knew what to beg for.

"How do I see you, Dean?" Castiel asked him, tonguing a nipple and nibbling lightly at the surrounding flesh.

It took Dean a solid minute to attain enough verbal function to reply to that. "You...ah...you think I'm," Dean gasped harshly as Castiel tugged softly at his skin with his teeth. "You think I'm beautiful," he managed to get out. "And that my soul is bright." That was as detailed as he was capable of getting at that moment.

"Your soul is not merely bright, Dean," Castiel informed him with a sigh. "It shines with an outstanding purity. Physically, I have yet to see a more perfect example of my Father's work on this Earth."

Dean wasn't sure he believed that, but he couldn't find any reasonable argument against the angel's statements. So, instead, he simply nodded.

"Do you believe me, beloved?" Castiel murmured. "Do you understand how precious you are?"

It was a good thing the question was rhetorical, because Castiel's immediate onslaught on Dean's neck while pulling at the hunter's nipples with his fingers rendered Dean incapable of replying. It was with a surprised gasp and quite a bit of panting that Dean managed to get out, "I think...I think I'm going to..." with surprise in his voice.

Castiel smiled, pleased. "Dean, do you believe that you are truly beautiful?" He trailed a single finger down Dean's chest as he asked.

Dean didn't even hesitate. "Yes, my love, yes!" He replied desperately, nodding furiously. He may have still doubted it was true in some part of himself, but Castiel's devotion and intensity was enough to assuage that doubt within him.

"Then you have my permission," Castiel granted.

Dean came, untouched, in his pants, with Castiel's intense gaze watching him.

Castiel leaned forward one more time to place a soft kiss on Dean's lips. "Good boy."


End file.
